


Collateral

by Gremlin_In_Blue



Series: A Series of Consequences [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, Pigsy is a sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_In_Blue/pseuds/Gremlin_In_Blue
Summary: The kid's room is a mess, as if he'll come running back in any second now.Pigsy wishes he would. But he knows that he won't.
Series: A Series of Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Collateral

The kid's room was a mess.

Part of Pigsy was glad that it was. It felt more like any second now the kid would come bursting in through the door, gushing apologies about missing work. For the first few days, he'd expected it. For the first few months, he'd hoped for it. After they got the phone call a few days ago, he'd needed it.

Pigsy picked up the Monkey King plush, running his hands over the worn stuffed animal. He wasn't sure if the kid could even sleep without it. Guess Mk wouldn't have had much of a choice.

Pigsy sighed and rubbed his face, feeling every bit as old as the long years he'd lived through. 

Monkey King.

That fucking bastard.

"Tell me he'll bring Mk home," Pigsy growled. "Fucking liar. Fucking promise breaking liar."

He knew he should have gone himself. If he had, maybe Mk would be home by now. Home and safe, where Pigsy could make sure nobody ever dared hurt that boy again.

The door creaked. Pigsy knew better than to hope.

"Pigsy?" 

"I don't want company, Tang," Pigsy said.

Tang sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Sure, Tang, just make yourself comfy."

"…Mei wants to take over deliveries."

"We're not doing deliveries until Mk is back and okay."

"Pigsy-"

"Just leave me alone."

Tang was silent for a few minutes before pushing his glasses up his nose. The man always was hard to get rid of.

"Pigsy, it's been six months. All we can do is wait. The hours are halved, there's no deliveries, you close on weekends… Pigsy, it's not going to do Mk any good to have nowhere to come back to."

"That bastard's hurting him, Tang," Pigsy said. "You weren't there when he called, you didn't hear Mk, he sounded…"

Pigsy let his breath out in a huff and relaxed his grip on the plush. He'd barely noticed that he had started squeezing the hell out of it.

"He sounded so small," Pigsy said. "He sounded better off when I found him digging through the shop's dumpster when he was smaller."

Tang rested his hand over one of Pigsy's own.

"We will get him back," Tang said. "It's only a matter of time."

"Six months, Tang," Pigsy said. "And the whole time, who knows what the hell that bastard Macaque's been doing to him… I knew I shouldn't have trusted Wukong to get him back, I should have gone myself."

"And then we probably would have lost you, too. Permanently. Or you would have been out there for months, looking and finding nothing. It took Monkey King days just to find that cabin," Tang said. "All we can do is wait. Wait and be ready for him when we get him back, no matter what state he may be in. At least now we finally know he's alive. And who has him."

Pigsy sighed and begrudgingly nodded.

"Okay," Pigsy rasped. "But if there's even the slightest-"

"We'll be the first to know," Tang promised.

"Okay... I'll let Mei take deliveries."


End file.
